


Paulchard

by Magiaaa



Series: Rammstein - oneshots [4]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiaaa/pseuds/Magiaaa
Summary: Richard and Paul have had a pretty good relationship. But Richard has something to ask now...
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Series: Rammstein - oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701301
Kudos: 14





	Paulchard

Paul Looked at Richard. “Well that was different”, he mumbled. “Yeah”, Richard smirked. Kruspe got up on his elbow and kissed Paul gently. Landers smiled putting his hands behind his Boyfriend’s head, stroking gently his hair. Before getting up and dressed. “What is the hurry?” Richard asked. “I just don’t want to spend the day in bed”, he said. “Not even with me?” Reesh asked. Paul snorted. Looking at his boyfriend. “Screw you”, Richard shouted. “Gladly”, he snarled back. Getting up and going down as he got his clothes on, Richard soon followed him. “Will you make us some breakfast?” He asked. “What you want?” Paul asked. “Pancakes”, Richard said. Paul smiled and got to work.

Later on the day, they left outside to take a little walk. Walking to the nearby forest, Paul took Richards hand in his own, Richard looked at him and laughed, but didn’t let go of it, squeezing it tight. They ended up on some rocks, at the end of it all. Richard, seemed quiet, which Paul found disturbing, and was little anxious about it. Richard suddenly stopped, Paul turned to look at him. “Paulchen..” he sighed. “Yes?” Landers asked. Kruspe had a really hard time for a second to look at him, but finally, their eyes met. “Um..” The man mumbled. “Will you marry me?” He blurted out. The shock on Paul’s face was concerning. Landers didn’t expect it at all, he had not even been thinking about it. That it was this serious. Of course, they had been dating for a while now. “Um..”, he struggled with his words. Richard looked like he was about to burst into tears. “Yes..” Paul uttered eventually, Richard’s eyes light up and the smile reached his ears. “Good, cause then I didn’t buy this for nothing”, He said quietly, showing the little box, that he opened, showing the two silver rings inside it. Paul smiled and looked at them. Soon Taking one of them out and putting it on his left side ring finger. Richard put his own in his left ring finger as well. “I was gonna ask it earlier, but someone ran out of bed so soon”, Richard smirked. “Oh.. Sorry”, Paul said. Getting closer to his fiance, which now sounded so weird to even think about. Richard touched the man’s cheek gently before kissing him. Paul put his arms around Richard. “I love you”, Paul said between the kisses. “I love you too”, Richard said, kissing Paul again, Not quite believing that the man actually agreed to marry him. The two of them walked back to Richard’s house. “You know, we should sell one of our houses”, Richard said. “Yeah, no way, are we going to live separate anymore”, Paul said. “I will sell mine”, he said. “Yours is bigger and in a better position, closer to our friends”, Paul added. soon. Paul smiled and opened the door, as he had their keys, cause Richard didn’t have pockets. The walked inside, as soon as Richard closed the door, Paul pulled him to a kiss. Reesh giggled and let the shorter man push him against a wall. Their lips moved well together, Pauls’s hands were going down along his sides, as he stroked the older guitarist’s hair. “Another round?” Richard smirked. Paul looked at Reesh. “Yeah”, he uttered, between the kisses, gently starting to remove his fiance’s clothing, his jacket, dropping to the floor, Richard gently lead Paul to their bedroom, as their hands were removing each other’s clothing. Richard’s lips moved from Paul’s going to his neck and down to his chest. Paul closed his eyes and let the younger guitarist do what he pleased. 

Richard pushed Paul onto his back on the bed, climbing on top of him before kissing Landers again. Richards’s hand wandered down on Paul’s body, Slowly drawing the man’s v-line, as he slowly pulled down his boxers. Touching Paul’s manhood gently. Making the older man moan. “Please..” Paul begged. “Shh... It’s too early for that”, Richard said looking at Paul. Going down kissing the man’s chest and belly. Finally tracing his v-line down, before slowly playing with his erection, until he finally took it inside his mouth. Sucking it gently, Making Landers squirm under him and moan quietly. As the man’s fingers sunk to his back. Richard winced quietly but kept on sucking, feeling how Lander trembled underneath him. Richard smiled, sucking harder. Making Lander’s cum inside his mouth. The older guitarist moaned loudly. 

Richard took the lube out of the nightstand cabinet and looked at Pauls’s blue eyes, before kissing him. As he took off his own boxers and rubbed his cock gently, before taking some lube. Rubbing it to his manhood, as he placed himself, between Paul’s legs, on to his asshole. Slowly pushing himself inside. Moving slowly at first, he let a moan out of his mouth. Paul’s nails sunk back into his shoulder blades. His back curved and he whined quietly, but Richard kept fucking him. “Reesh…” Paul moaned. Richard smirked. 

Paul curled up against Richard when the man finally collapsed next to him, shivering. Landers pulled the blanket from underneath them, on top of them, putting his hands around Richard. “I love you”, Richard mumbled quietly. “I love you too”, he uttered back, looking at his fiance, before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The only things I know how to write... in between isn't my thing, so any kind of a story that goes on for multiple chapters, probably not gonna happen.


End file.
